


Towards the Seashore and Back Again

by BriaPia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Cecaelia! Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Merman! Victor Nikiforov, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: He was dancing, making pirouettes and spins around the vast space he had at his disposal. Water caressed his limbs like an old friend, bubbles forming around his fingers, gently stroking his face. His body was moving free of the weight he experienced at land. He hadn't felt like that in several years -- being able to move all of himself, not only the two legs and arms he needed to learn how to use on land, to see without the aid of glasses, to be surrounded by the fishes and other sea creatures that would otherwise perish outside.-------Presenting the tale of a merman that falls in love with a human. At least that's what he thinks at first. They say destiny has a funny way of bringing people together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back I guess xD here’s my fluff bang fic. Hope you guys enjoy this little trip :D 
> 
> Thank you so much to [Tasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo) and [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun) for the betaing and advice! I’ll be forever grateful

He was dancing, making pirouettes and spins around the vast space he had at his disposal. Water caressed his limbs like an old friend, bubbles forming around his fingers, gently stroking his face. His body was moving free of the weight he experienced at land. He hadn't felt like that in several years -- being able to move all of himself, not only the two legs and arms he needed to learn how to use on land, to see without the aid of glasses, to be surrounded by the fishes and other sea creatures that would otherwise perish outside. 

There was someone else, calling him from afar. A shadow appeared suddenly next to him, startling him when it took him by his shoulders, shaking him and calling his name. 

“Yuuri! Yuuri!” it urged him. "Come on, we're going to be late.”

Yuuri woke up abruptly, he recognized Phichit standing over him, trying to get him out of bed. 

“Good, you’re finally awake,” his friend spoke animatedly.

Looking at the watch on the nightstand, he let out a groan, “Phichit! It's six in the morning, on a Saturday. Why would you do this to me?” Yuuri finished, flopping back onto the bed. 

“Because this is not any Saturday, Yuuri!” the other man started, “It’s the Saturday you and I are going to travel to the beach, it's the Saturday when I'm going to-”

“Take the most beautiful pictures and ace your final exhibition before graduation,” Yuuri interrupted, not being able to stop the smile that formed on his face. He had heard Phichit talk so much about this exhibition and how it could potentially be the moment when he’ll form a name for himself that now it felt almost as if it was a shared dream of both of them at this point. Still, a little teasing would do good to his friend after waking him up at this ungodly hour, “I agreed to help you, but you never said I was going to have to be up this early in the morning,” Yuuri complained, burying his face on the pillow.

“Because I knew you were going I say no if I'd told you that,” Phichit replied, “But since you're awake now, I don't see the harm in driving to the beach in say... 30 minutes?” 

“You know I can always go back to sleep, right?” Yuuri continued his teasing, voice muffled by the pillow. 

“But Yuuri, come on,” the younger man whined, starting to shake him by the shoulders once again, “You know I want to get some pictures of the sea-lions and the seals. Besides, I would love to get on camera some of the fishes around the area. You are my only hope! The little ones love you. Remember when we went to the aquarium? The penguins started to do tricks for you and offering you food, and the fishes would follow you around wherever you go. You are like a dog whisperer, but the nautical version!” 

He wasn't wrong on that one, ever since he was a small boy he had always had a deep affinity with other sea creatures, not like Phichit needed to know the real reason behind it. Besides, it wouldn't really matter, nobody was going to figure it out. Nonetheless, it made Yuuri nervous to go to the beach with another person, it would be the first time doing so after all. 

Before getting up, he checked for his ankle bracelet. The accessory was made simply of white threads, small seashells adorned it along with smaller, rounded pieces of wood, at the center there was a small aquamarine stone, as clear as tropical water. Everything looked fine, so with a final yawn, Yuuri decided to leave the comfort of his bed and join his hyperactive, morning person of a best friend. 

\------------------–------------------

Half an hour later and he found himself sitting next to Phichit as the other man drove them both to Pirate’s Cove, a secluded little beach town that was two hours away from their campus. Yuuri should feel excited to go there, he kept telling himself that over and over again. To feel the sea breeze against his skin one more time, to be able to swim again after a long time of him deliberately not setting foot anywhere near a shore, something that should ought to make him happier than he’d ever been in a long time, yet he couldn’t shake the nervous feeling that kept buzzing under his skin. Phichit’s enthusiasm for their little trip was contagious in a way, it really helped to have his best friend beside him, even if he didn’t know about Yuuri’s internal struggling. But it was not enough to completely dispel the worrisome feeling inside Yuuri’s. 

Once they arrived, they went straight to the cabin they had rented. They only needed to be there for a week, but they weren't able to find any other place with direct access to the beach that was for rent with a lease for less than a month and a half,o Yuuri decided he was going to stay behind, and try to enjoy his time by the sea while Phichit went back to prepare for his exhibition. 

“Okay, we can unpack after we take some photos,” Phichit stated as soon as he parked, a big smile on his face, “Chop chop now, Katsuki. You have some animal whisperer stuff to do.”

Yuuri just laughed at his friend’s antics, “Okay, okay, let's see if we can find a sea-lion somewhere on this beach.”

It didn't take them more than 20 minutes when Phichit noticed a couple of them sunbathing by the shore.

“Oh my God, Yuuri! Look at them!” The man pointed, barely able to contain his excitement. “They look so cute and nice, I want to cuddle them!” 

“Okay, easy there, let’s just approach them slowly-” Yuuri didn't manage to finish the sentence when he realized Phichit was already near them “... first. Why, Phichit?” He moaned, starting to running towards. 

Catching up with him, both sea-lions were now looking at them attentively. Yuuri realized that they were waiting for him, for him to speak any sort command. 

“Yes, Yuuri!” Phichit spoke instead, while he started taking pictures, “keep them just like that.” 

After several minutes passed, and several photos were taken with the sea-lions posing in several angles, Phichit deemed he had enough pictures of the animals. He turned off his camera while telling Yuuri that they better go back to the cabin to cook something for lunch. 

Before they left, Yuuri nodded at the sea-lions as a sign of gratefulness, looking at how they lie back on the sand to resume their sunbathing, Yuuri then turned around to follow his friend. 

\------------------–------------------

The days passed pretty much at that same rhythm, waking up early to look for any sea creature that may cross their path, Phichit taking a million photos of them while Yuuri helps him get the best angles and poses his friend could think of. After that, they would walk back to their cabin by lunchtime, where Phichit would leave soon after to take photos of the surrounding flora. Yuuri would accompany him from time to time on the evenings, but usually, he stayed and prepared dinner for when his friend came back. Phichit’s determination to get his project done on time was something to admire. 

That's how, after a week, Yuuri found himself saying goodbye to his friend as the other man rode back to the city. Promising he would call him if anything were to happen and Phichit would be there in no time. 

After his friend left, Yuuri cooked himself some food and decided to stay the rest of the afternoon curled on the sofa as he read one of the books that came with the cottage. He could probably go for a swim another day. After all, he had more than a month to reconnect with the sea. 

\------------------–------------------

It was night already when Yuuri decided to go down to the beach. He didn't have the urge to go swimming yet, but he wanted to hear the ocean and its waves crashing at the shore. He figured that if anything were to happen, at least the cabin was somewhat isolated from the town, so there was a really low chance of someone actually walking nearby. He didn't realize the pull he was feeling towards the shore was because of the full moon. 

As he sat over the sand, the waves felt like a lover’s caress on his skin, making it tingle with anticipation. Later, Yuuri wouldn't remember how much time he actually spent by the seaside. He only remembered hearing a beautiful voice, a song sang from far, far away, peaceful, nostalgic, and carrying the promise of comfort and yearning, as if calling for him to go back, to where, Yuuri couldn’t be fully sure. He didn't remember when he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was born into a loving family. He was the youngest of two siblings. In retrospective, they could have been like any other family Yuuri met in his time with other humans, but his family was different from them all. They were cecaelias, also commonly known as the witches of the sea.

So, instead of two legs, Yuuri had eight elegant, long, tentacles, just like every one of their people. With the one difference that his were deep blue colored instead of the more common hues of brown like the rest of his kin. 

Instead of a dog, he had jellyfishes that love to play around and tickle him with their tentacles. He loved his squishy, transparent little friends, always accompanying him as he swam and discovered the ocean, and always there to comfort him in the times when his anxiety took over him, leaving him unable to even leave his cave and join his family. 

Most notoriously, instead of electronic technology, he had magic.

Ever since he was a small child, he knew he possessed enormous amounts of magic. He enjoyed making poisons and learning to control his powers. Every time he was able to wield his magic thought new objects he felt a sense of accomplishment like no other.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed his prowess. When he was 17 years of age, he was told once he became a full-grown cecaelia, he was going to succeed the Sage Witch until the next generations of cecaeliae were born, and that day he was taken from his home to be placed under special training. A year later, Yuuri decided to leave his small community. He had never wanted to be a sage witch; he just wanted to be Yuuri. Common, unknown Yuuri would be able to wield his magic to his enjoyment, sage Yuuri would have so many expectations placed upon him that it would be impossible to enjoy what once had brought him so much delight. So he decided his best shot to get back the freedom he felt once upon a time would be at the mainland. 

The same night he was trying to sneak away he was found by his family. Yuuri had been terrified for a moment, thinking how disappointed they were that he was not staying to fulfill his duties as the next sage, but they showed nothing but acceptance of his decision. With a bittersweet smile, his mother told him she was going to miss her baby boy, nonetheless, she placed a small spell-map on his hand. 

“It’s the location for something powerful. For generations our family has had ties with it, and I think it can be useful for you if you desire to go live on the mainland,” she spoke to him, giving the Yuuri one last reassurance to follow his heart. 

He hugged his family one more time, knowing he was going to miss them terribly, but promising to keep in contact. He then started swimming away, as fast as his tentacles allowed him.

The journey wasn’t easy, his mother’s map gave him enough clues to figure the direction he needed to go. Deep into the sea, to sides he had never venture before, none of his people had really. Their bodies might be strong and fishes didn’t normally attack them, yet on the vastness of the sea, there were always unknown creatures lurking in its deepest and darkest parts. 

Still, if Yuuri was anything, he was determined. He swam and swam more than he’d ever done in his entire life, and he followed the spell-map. Noticing that the closer he got to the mysterious object, the clearer the map became. 

It took him three months to find the object, realizing it was the Celestial Stone. A relic of legends and old tales, only the most ancient manuscript among his kin would tell its story. Of how it could help a great wielder to achieve whatever they desired, of how it affects their magic and amplified them to something so much greater. 

With its help, he was able to create a small bracelet. As the cecaelia reached the sea shore for the first time ever, he attached it to one of his tentacles and they finally changed to legs.

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri felt a small caress on his cheek, soft and almost timid, so soothing in its touch that he almost didn’t want to wake up. He could keep sleeping, after all, he didn’t need to get up with the intent to attend a class, he was in the cabin, away from the busy life he lead in the city. Then it came back to him suddenly. He had walked to the beach last night, he had fallen asleep on said beach, and he definitely should get back into a proper bed before he caught something. 

Once he opened his eyes, he realized the sun was already high in the sky. Everything was blurred; he probably had taken off his glasses at some point in the night. He realized he didn't actually move overnight, which was a relief, he didn't want to walk who knows how long to get back to the cabin. 

Belatedly, he noticed how the caressing stopped, and the shadow rising over him. 

When he looked next to him he noticed a man, long silver hair that reached much lower than his shoulders, blue eyes like the most beautiful ocean he'd ever seen, and a smile that he only envisioned in his sweetest dreams. Before he could ask how or why was this person here, he felt the man’s body pressing against his own. When he looked down he realized that instead of legs, a tail was adorning this man- merman lower half, a beautiful magenta colored tail, as the merman moved its flukes lazily, each scale shifted beautifully between the colors of the rainbow. Yuuri’s breath hitched. He was lying right under one of the kingdom’s merfolk. 

“Hello, I'm Viktor!” The merman spoke, still smiling. Voice melodious and full of warmth, “You seem like you fainted overnight, are you alright?” 

A beat passed, then Yuuri screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Viktor was in a tight spot was an understatement. He desperately needed the help of a sage witch, but since the last one passed a few years ago and nobody had seen any other taking her place, it was a wide belief that this generation had not produced any new sage, so the hope he had for finding one was almost nonexistent. 

In his desperate searching, he had ventured into the shallow sea. It was highly ill-advised to swim in waters of so little depth, but all of the accounts Viktor had gotten his hands onto had told him the last sensed magical presence of a sage had come from these waters, and according to Viktor’s reasoning, desperate needs called for desperate measures. 

It was the full moon when he felt it, subtle and soft but the fondling of the tide around his body was unmistakable. There was definitely a sea witch somewhere nearby, their magic carried by the sea. He started tracking it; the pressure of the ghostly touch slowly rising. The merman suddenly stopped when he started noticing the sand getting closer and closer to his body. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself in a vertical position if he kept swimming forwards. Viktor realized he wasn't swimming in just shallow waters anymore, but he was quite close to the seashore. 

Which, was a surprise, to say the least. While sea witches were able to wield magic, unlike merfolk, they didn't possess the natural ability to blend with humans. They usually preferred to hide in the deep sea and that's why Viktor thought he had made a mistake along the way. But the way the waves were curling against his tail, pushing him to where the sea met the land, made him unable to backtrack and stop his swimming. His curiosity growing as he came closer and closer to the reason of why the tides were behaving this way. 

He hadn't stopped swimming the entire night. One look to the water above told him that it was already dawn. He was getting tired, every muscle of his body protesting when he moved, as he got closer and closer to the shore. 

The ever-growing caressing that he had grown so accustomed to stopped as abruptly as it started, almost giving the merman whiplash. Confused, he swam upwards, sticking his head out of the water.

That was when Viktor saw him. 

Not much far away, sleeping on the sand, there was a human. The tide reaching his waist as it slowly moved back and forth. Viktor had never seen a human up so close before, his father always warning him and his siblings how dangerous they were. But he had felt the pulling, and for all he knew it was leading him towards this human. Before he could think better about it, he started swimming as fast as his tail would allow him. He reached him in a couple of seconds, deciding to place himself on top of the human to get a better look of his face. The man had dark hair and a lovely set of features. Viktor noticed the way his long lashes reached his cheekbones, and the way a small blush covered them, making him look adorable in the merman’s eyes. To his relief, he noticed the human was slowly breathing. 

For some reason, Viktor felt the need to stay close to the human, his mission temporarily forgotten. He didn't know how, but he felt as if he had seen this human before, as if they had met somewhere, which was ridiculous since he had never left his home before. He touched the human’s face, noticing how soft it felt under his fingers; it made Viktor smile. 

Slowly, the human started to regain consciousness. Viktor didn't dare to make a sound, one part curious, one part afraid of scaring the human away. When the eyes of the human landed upon him, he panicked, saying the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Hello, I'm Viktor! You seem like you fainted overnight, are you alright?” 

The human looked at him and screamed. 

\------------------–------------------

_Why is there a merman here, wait... Did I just... Scream at him?!_

Yuuri thought that his first encounter with the handsome merman wasn't the most dignified one, especially considering how he was still petrified under the other being’s gaze. Yuuri couldn't do another thing, but to gape at the merman- _Didn’t he say his name was Viktor?_

“I’m sorry!” Viktor began hurriedly, his face still so close to Yuuri’s that the man was able to distinguish every single scale that crossed around the side of his face and down his neck, every crease that formed his gils and the little movements they made as Viktor kept speaking. “I didn't mean to scare you, I won't harm you! I'm a friendly merman.”

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri tried to regain some control of his quickly beating heart. He was sure he would be blushing by now. “I'm not scared of you, you just surprised me...” He was proud his voice didn't waver as he talked. 

The merman frowned, disbelief clear on his face “Really? I've been told that humans tend to be scared of us since they think we're not real, after all...” Suddenly, Viktor was grinning from ear to ear. “You are an interesting human. What's your name?”

“Um, It's Y-Yuuri,” he stammered, “And, umm... Well, I've seen your kin before, a long time ago,” which was not a lie itself. 

“Yuuri~,” Viktor repeated, mostly to himself, “Nice to meet you Yuuri. You know, I know someone whose name sounds almost like yours.”

He looked around nervous, not really knowing how to answer to the merman. Trying to deviate the subject, he realized Viktor was still on top of him, “Umm... Would you mind?” Yuuri asked pointing at Viktor’s tail.

This time it was Viktor’s time to blush, when he noticed the position they were in he blurted out, “Sorry! My bad!” as he abruptly rolled to the side while supporting himself with his arms and looking at his tail intensely. 

Yuuri sat up too, observing the merman with curiosity. He had never seen one swimming to the shore before, knowing for certain that it was frowned upon for someone like Viktor to be this far away from his fellow merfolk. _What could a merman possibly be doing this far away from home?_ he asked himself. 

Viktor, for his part, had yet to look away from his tail. His face now sporting a troubled expression. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked, breaking Viktor’s concentration. He looked startled for a second before he sheepishly smiled at Yuuri . 

“Would you mind helping me to get out completely from the water?” 

“What?! Is that safe?” 

“Yeah, don't worry about it,” the merman reassured him, smile never leaving his face.

After a bit of a struggle, since Viktor’s tail was pretty much useless at land, Yuuri managed to drag Viktor far away enough so that no part of his body was touching the seawater. 

“Please, sit with me,” Viktor asked while patting the sand next to him. Yuuri did as he was asked, not knowing what else to do. They ended up watching the waves crash against the sand, Yuuri didn't miss the small looks that Viktor would throw at him every once in a while. 

It took a few moments before Viktor raised his voice again. “I think I just decided to take a little holiday.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s just I need a break from my life at the sea, you know?” 

Yuuri couldn't help but nod, he knew exactly what Viktor meant, it wasn't because of nothing that he left the sea too.

“Since you don't seem surprised with my presence, could you teach me the human’s way of living, please?” Viktor made the perfect rendition of puppy eyes and Yuuri was unable to not be compelled to do as he asked. Even if he didn't find Viktor adorable he would have complied. After all, he would have loved to have this kind of help when he came for the first time to land, but there was still the matter of Viktor’s appearance. 

“Even if I accept to help you, you can't just go around in that form. People would probably try to take you away.” Yuuri pointed out.

“Oh, don't worry about it,” Viktor easily reassured him. 

Yuuri was just about to ask, once again, what did Viktor mean when he saw how the scales of his tail started to come off. He gasped, looking at Viktor’s face for any sign of pain, worried about the merman’s wellbeing, but the other man only smiled at Yuuri with a calm face. 

Slowly, skin started to show where the scales were missing and soon, from where Viktor’s tail once was, perfect human legs appeared. Yuuri couldn't help, but be a little jealous, his transformation being a much more troubling experience. 

_Well, at least that’s one issue that has been taken care off._

“I didn't know you were able to do that,” said Yuuri instead. 

“Well I'm not sure our biology is something humans learn about,” Viktor joked, moving his legs up and down, “It’s not really a commonly known fact for our people either, I wasn't totally sure it was going to work in the first place,” he finished with a wink. 

“That's, what-” Yuuri started laughing suddenly, _is this merman for real?_ “I know I'm new to this, but I'm pretty sure that's a really reckless thing to do.”

“Well, that's me, Viktor the reckless merman,” Viktor finished while trying to stand up, only to fail at keeping his balance and fall face first to the sand. What made everything more hilarious was the fact that now Viktor was as naked as the day he was born, and making the once elegant merman look like a newborn fawn. 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh even harder. He didn't remember the last time his stomach hurt this much from laughter. Viktor only pouted at Yuuri, being able to only kneel precariously. 

“I guess you are reckless indeed,” Yuuri agreed, a smile on his face as he offered Viktor his hand to pull him on his feet. “Come on, let me help you.” 

He didn't calculate well enough the amount of force he would need to help the other man stand on his feet, so when Viktor stood up he all but crashed into Yuuri, almost losing his balance again. The merman quickly grabbed Yuuri, placing his arms around his neck, the other man effectively catching him at his waist. 

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, Viktor’s lips were just a few centimeters from his own, the blue of his eyes seemed to have intensified. He heard the other man gasp too, so at least he wasn't the only one caught off guard. 

“I guess we need to find you something to wear,” whispered Yuuri.

Viktor blinked and looked down at himself once again. 

“I guess we do,” he murmured, lost in the eyes of the other man.

“Come on, the cabin is just a few steps ahead.” 

“How lucky I am,” Viktor answered, giving Yuuri a small kiss on his cheek. It almost made Yuuri lose his balance, but he miraculously managed to hold them both. 

Slowly, Yuuri helped him until Viktor could somewhat stand on his own. Supporting himself on Yuuri, they started walking towards the cabin. 

“You haven't told me why you’re here,” said Yuuri, trying to make small talk with the merman. Quickly remembering that maybe that wasn't such a polite question he added, “If that's, indeed, something you want to tell me.”

He noticed how Viktor looked up ahead for a few seconds, as if contemplating what would be the best answer to give. The silver-haired man then forced a small laugh and replied to him, “It’s nothing special really, like I told you, I think I need a little holiday and this place seemed as good as any. Especially if I don't want to be found,” he added as if in an afterthought. 

Humming, Yuuri knew there was something more to the story, but he decided not to press on the matter. After all, who was he to judge someone else for wanting to get away? 

“Well, welcome to the mainland,” he spoke instead, “I hope you like it.” 

Viktor only nodded as he leaned closer to Yuuri’s body.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Yuuri a few hours of shopping around town to finally get Viktor enough clothes for him to wear. A few loose t-shirts and shorts since it was the middle of the summer and a pair of sandals since they were at a beach anyways. They had both realized, once they were finally able to reach the cabin, that Yuuri’s clothes were too tight or too short on the other man. 

Leaving Viktor with only a bathrobe, Yuuri instructed him to try to get accustomed to his new legs while he went to find something the silver-haired man could wear. He figured it would take the other man at least a few days to be able to walk convincingly and steadily enough, that's the time it took him to learn how to walk at least. 

Once Yuuri came back, he was surprised to find Viktor spinning around the living-room, apparently already used to his legs. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if it was him who was the clumsy sea-creature after all. 

When Viktor tried on the clothes Yuuri was glad he had managed to guess his size correctly. Now it was the matter of passing off the merman as a human. There weren't really that many differences between merfolk and human cultures, but Yuuri knew that Viktor was probably going to find some difficulty in understanding some of the human technology. He figured that, other than that, Viktor wouldn’t have much problem with adapting to the human world. 

A day passed, and Yuuri was proven completely and utterly wrong. 

Not only Viktor was completely useless at figuring out human technology, but he apparently hadn't figured life out when he was living at the ocean. 

It started with something simple enough, he and Viktor were chatting about what Yuuri did in his everyday life, where he lived in the city and stuff like that. At one moment, Viktor stood up to go to the bathroom, and everything was fine until Viktor abruptly started screaming. Yuuri jolted up, running to where the other man was and realized Viktor was apparently having a fight to the death against the shower. He was completely wet and unable to turn it off. Yuuri hurried to help him, only to realize Viktor had broken the damn thing. It took them about half an hour to stop the water from flooding the entire bathroom and hall. 

They did make the discovery that Viktor wouldn’t turn back to a merman when he was in contact with fresh water. So that was useful at least. 

Later that day, when he offered to teach Viktor how humans cooked, he realized Viktor probably hadn't held a knife in his entire life, which in itself was strange, because Yuuri thought that at least the merman would have held sharpened teeth to cut fishes once in a while. The other man was unable to chop vegetables or cut meat even if his life depended on it. Yuuri almost had a heart attack when, after he turned on the burners, Viktor was so enraptured by the fire that he went and placed his hand over it. 

The second discovery they made that day was that Viktor was indeed not fireproof. Yuuri thought that would have been obvious, but decided not to dwell on it too much, since he was occupied treating the merman’s injured hand after all. 

“Yuuri, I’m going to die, there’s no recovery from this!” Viktor kept whining, sprawled out on Yuuri’s bed and not daring to look at his hand. 

Yuuri made his third discovery that moment, Viktor was definitely the most over the top, dramatic, extra person he had ever met in and out of the sea.

To his credit, Viktor did appear to be a fast learner, or at least he didn't make the same mistakes twice. A week passed, and he managed to not chop off his fingers, burn himself again or destroy any more of the cabin’s appliances. 

Yuuri decided to call that a win. Besides, he hadn't had so much fun in years. Every moment with Viktor was exhilarating and fun. The other man always had this look on his face, full of wonder and awe every time Yuuri showed him something new. The first time Viktor saw a dog he broke into tears and laughter. Yuuri was almost regretful when he told Viktor they couldn't just take home another person’s dog. 

They had gotten close too. Many times they found themselves closer to each other than what Yuuri would allow any other person to be, so many times where their hands were brushing, or they found themselves hugging, almost cuddling or about to kiss that Yuuri already lost count. 

He knew most of the time he was the one who stopped anything else from happening. Because even when he hadn't been back to the ocean in all these years, even when he had rarely interacted with merfolk in the past, and even when Viktor tried to be subtle, his mannerisms and speech were a dead giveaway. The other man was royalty. 

Yuuri couldn't imagine what a member of the royal family could possibly be doing at the mainland, but he knew that whatever it was, Viktor would have to go back to his realm sooner than later.

Even if Yuuri was to go back to the sea, merfolk and sea witches didn't belong with each other. They would never let them be together in peace. So every time Viktor made an advance, Yuuri took a step behind. 

He didn't miss the look of sadness that crossed Viktor's face every time it happened. But the other man never pushed for something more in those instances, respecting Yuuri’s boundaries every single time, something that the cecaelia was immensely grateful for. 

\------------------–------------------

Every time Viktor looked at Yuuri, his heart couldn't help but miss a beat. His fascination for the other man never stopped growing, until it slowly transformed into a constant longing for the other man. Viktor hadn't felt like that ever before. As a prince, he had resigned himself to be married off to someone of noble background, a political marriage was a good way to ensure supporters from different communities. Him being the eldest of all of his siblings, ensured the merman almost completely that the most important reason for him to get married would not be love. That’s why, from a young age, he decided to throw himself into his studies and the fulfillment of his duties instead of pursuing something that might have been taken away from him if the circumstances weren’t right. Never had he imagined he would meet someone who could make his heart flutter with his mere presence, with every word he spoke, with every touch he placed on his skin, with every sight placed on him. 

For the first time, Viktor wondered; what if he just abandoned his mission? 

He entertained the thought frequently enough. The only reason he had come to this place was because he was trying to find the sage witch. Viktor had thought that with their help he was going to be able to pinpoint the location of the Celestial Stone. He knew that if he showed that to his father he would be granted the right to succeed him. 

But, staying here with Yuuri, nowhere near close to achieving his mission, made Viktor realize that he hadn't felt this happy and relaxed in his entire life. 

He remembered giving up on his dreams, going with the current and learning the things that would be useful if he ever became a king, but for what reason? Viktor didn't know. Even he himself was capable of admitting that he wasn't the best qualified to serve his people. Georgi could have easily been the favorite to succeed had he hatched from his egg a few days earlier, even little Yura could be better suited for the task, he had always taken his lessons seriously, with a genuine interest, learning about history, trades, and whatnots with full dedication.

He’d much prefer to stay on the mainland alongside Yuuri. Even if Yuuri didn't want him in the same way he longed for the other man, even if one day Yuuri decided to reject him for good, and for them to always remain as friends, Viktor knew he would never be content with returning to the castle and living the life that had been set up for him since his birth. 

He didn’t want to ignore his feelings for Yuuri anymore, he was not stupid either, the other man looked at him with desire in his eyes when he thought Viktor wasn’t paying attention. Viktor had been on the receiving end of those kinds of looks more often than not after he came of age. He didn’t know the reasons why Yuuri kept dodging his advances, but he knew that the attraction was there, and Viktor was determined to get an answer. Whether it was a rejection or an acceptance of Viktor’s feelings it entirely depended on the other man, and he would respect his choice, but he needed to know. So, on his third week of living alongside Yuuri, he invited him to swim in the ocean, they had not gone back to the sea ever since Viktor had arrived, and he figured that showing Yuuri a part of his world, no matter how small it might be, would serve as a tangible gesture of Viktor’s feelings for the other man. After he proposed his invitation, Yuuri gave him a curious glance at first, but he accepted happily nonetheless. 

Viktor was glad to discover that once in the ocean his transformation back to a merman wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was to a human. He hadn't exactly felt pain, but the need to scratch off his scales as they were falling off his body had been pretty uncomfortable, to say the least. 

The feeling of going back to the sea was indescribable, he hadn't missed it per se, as in his time on the land he had been doing so much new stuff, exploring and learning about so many unknown things that he hadn't felt the call of the ocean in his bones. He had Yuuri to thank for that. 

Nonetheless, he was glad to be in the water again, to feel the waves around his body, to flick his tail and be able to use it with the precision to guide himself around the most recondite places under the sea. 

He jumped out of the water doing a small pirouette, only because he wanted to impress Yuuri, who was still by the seashore waiting for Viktor’s transformation to be complete. He was able to hear the laughter of the man, carefree and full of enjoyment, it made him feel as if his whole idea had already been completely worth it. 

He stuck his torso out again, smiling at Yuuri. “Come on Yuuri, join me, I promise not to lure you away from society with my merfolk charms,” he joked. 

“Well that's a relief, I guess I don't have to worry about a thing now,” Yuuri teased back, smile never leaving his face. 

As Yuuri began to swim towards him, Viktor realized that a few fishes were twirling around the man, almost as if seeking his attention. He found it curious, but so adorable that he didn't think much about the matter. Once Yuuri was at arms-length from him, Viktor took his hand and brought him close to his body, placing a hand by the small of his back. He could see the small freckles dusting Yuuri’s cheeks so clearly from this distance, Viktor only wanted to close the gap and kiss them one by one, to kiss Yuuri and never stop. He quickly halted on that train of thought, he didn't want to risk a rejection from Yuuri and spur the mood before he could show him what he had planned to. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Yes,” Yuuri rasped. His voice making Viktor’s traitorous heart send blood rushing to his cheeks. 

He led them both into deeper water, far away enough that he couldn't see the seashore anymore, but still close enough to reach it quickly if they ran into an inconvenience.

“Hold your breath,” he whispered as they reached the point Viktor had planned. 

Once Yuuri nodded, signaling he was ready, he gripped the other man’s body more firmly, throwing himself back to the ocean and sinking them both underwater.

He had seen the corals on his way to the shore, they were beautifully multicolored. He had had the idea of showing them to Yuuri when the other man casually said he always loved watching them when visiting the local aquarium, that it gave him a sense of peacefulness. It was perfect, he was sure the sight of them would make Yuuri smile. 

And he wasn't wrong, once the other man realized what was ahead of them he squeezed Viktor’s shoulders, eyes shining with content. Viktor guided him through the corals, making them spin and turn once in a while. Soon enough though, they needed to head back to the surface. Yuuri had an impressive endurance underwater, but the merman knew he still needed to breathe air eventually. 

“Wow, that was, wow. I didn't know those were here,” Yuuri spoke, once they were above the surface, grinning and resting his head on Viktor shoulders, “Thank you for showing them to me, you didn't need to.” 

Caressing the other man’s hair, Viktor whispered to his ear “I would do anything to see you smile, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri tensed and, for a second, Viktor was scared he had pushed him too far when the other man suddenly lifted his head from his shoulder. But then, he realized the look Yuuri was giving him was so full of adoration that made his heart flutter as fast as if he had been swimming for days without rest. The feeling was nothing compared to what Viktor’s heart did the moment Yuuri placed his arms around his shoulders, only to bring him closer as he pressed their lips together. 

It was subtle, soft, but Viktor never felt more alive. He brought Yuuri even closer to his body, deepening the kiss, making him effectively lose the notion of time, enraptured by the feeling of Yuuri, against his lips, against his arms, against his body, everything was Yuuri and he couldn't be more delighted about it. 

Eventually, they ended their kiss, choosing to press their foreheads together instead. Viktor enjoying the sense of contentment as he looked at the other man’s face from such a short distance, engraving to his memory every single detail of Yuuri’s features. After a moment of enjoying themselves in silence, Yuuri was the first one to talk again. 

“I'm actually really glad, you know? I've wanted to do that for the longest time,” he whispered as if confessing a secret between young friends. 

A small laugh escaped Viktor’s mouth. “Me too... I was a bit afraid, I didn't want to scare you away.” 

“You could never have,” Yuuri assured him, looking at the merman straight in the eyes. Viktor was able to tell there was something Yuuri was trying to convey to him. “It was just... I know you have to eventually go back, and I don't know if you are ever coming back here, so I guess I was just afraid of... I don't know, getting my heart shattered into pieces?” 

And Viktor understood, of course he did, the uncertainty of their future, especially when he had avoided Yuuri's timid questions about who he was and the reason as to why he was here. “You wanted to know why I came here, right?” 

Yuuri shyly nodded, “I was curious, but I didn't want to intrude, and since you didn't seem to want to talk about it I didn't want to push you either.”

It brought a smile to Viktor’s face knowing that Yuuri was such a caring person, he sort of already knew that, his mind provided to him, but to have the confirmation of how kind-hearted the human was, had effectively rendered Viktor unable to keep his feelings for Yuuri to grow. After all, not everyone accepted a total stranger into their lives, and acted as a helper for him to understand a world he previously didn’t know anything about, so Viktor guessed it was just fair to share his secret with Yuuri. 

“Let’s do this then,” he stated as he started to swim slowly on his back, Yuuri pressed against his chest. “We swim around here some more and after we get back, I'll tell you everything you want to know.” 

“You don’t need to do that,” Yuuri started to protest as he shook his head. 

Placing a hand on the man’s cheek, Viktor spoke once more, “I know, but I want to do it nonetheless.” 

After a few seconds of silence, a smile formed on Yuuri’s lips “Okay,” he answered as he nodded, before giving Viktor another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were back to the seashore and into the cabin, Yuuri found himself cuddling Viktor on his bed. He could sense the other man’s nervousness. He hadn't been able to stop fidgeting ever since he had regained his legs. 

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” Yuuri said, which was true. If Viktor didn't want to talk, he didn't need to. Yuuri wouldn't dream about forcing the mermaid to do anything he felt uncomfortable with.

“I actually want to,” the merman placed his head at the crook of Yuuri’s neck, taking a deep breath as he pulled Yuuri closer to his body “Is just that… I don't know where to start,” he paused, taking another breath, he looked up to Yuuri. 

Deep blue eyes that shone with so many unshed emotions, yet Yuuri could see the determination clearly reflected on them. The guilt that nagged at Yuuri’s stomach didn’t take long to appear. He knew Viktor was about to confess something incredibly difficult, and even if Yuuri never meant to lie to him, he also never told Viktor that he knew who he was; that he had the notion of Viktor’s struggles since he knew what it entailed to be part of the royalty in the merman’s kingdom. 

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov, which I know doesn't mean much to you, but back where I come from it means I'm a prince.” 

Yuuri nodded, unable to do anything else, he already knew that, maybe he had never seen the prince of the merfolk before, but that fact didn’t serve to ease the guilt boiling inside his body, his throat constricting and making it difficult to even swallow. 

“I’m the oldest of the heirs, which gives me a greater favor to inherit the throne, but it does not guarantee it. For that, I need it to prove I am a worthy successor for the crown too.” He frowned at that last statement, pausing and looking down at their bodies pressed together.

Looking up once more, he continued, voice wavering for the first time, “That was what I was trying to achieve the night I found you at the beach.” 

Viktor, wonderful, funny, clueless and beautiful Viktor was opening a door for him. Letting him in while Yuuri still maintained the illusion that he was nothing more than a human that happened to came across the merman. For a moment, the thought of meeting Viktor in the middle passed across Yuuri’s head. Maybe, if after this he told Viktor his story too, and beg for his forgiveness, then maybe Viktor wouldn’t hate him. Maybe Viktor wouldn’t leave him, and they would manage to find a middle ground and build whatever the relationship they currently had from there. 

Still, there was something that didn’t let Yuuri rest assured. “Did you manage to do it?” If Viktor was trying to prove himself a deserving heir, did it mean no matter what he would eventually go back to the sea? 

“No, I didn’t. I thought I was close to finding them, but I guess I must have been wrong.” 

“Who were you trying to find?” Yuuri asked tentatively. 

“I was trying to find a sage witch, so that I could ask for their help looking for the Celestial Stone,” Viktor replied after a pause, “Legends from my people have been passed around for generations about how it came from the sky, how much power it holds. Old inscriptions say that whoever possesses it will get an immense burst on their magic.” 

Yuuri’s stomach dropped at that admittance, everything clicking into place, Viktor must have sensed the stone energy that night he fell asleep by the seashore. That’s why he had swam into shallow waters, that’s why they had been able to meet. Panic struck the cecaelia, the stone was the only thing that allowed him to stay human. _Gods, does it means he will leave me after I tell him the truth?_

“So that's why you need this stone,” he muttered, feeling dejected. Of course, something as wonderful as him meeting Viktor would end rather sooner than later. 

“No, please. That’s not it, Yuuri,” Viktor rushed to say, placing his hand on Yuuri’s cheek and lifting his head to place a kiss on his cheek “Please I- I thought I did, yes. The day we met I thought I felt a call, but when I followed it I was led to the seashore. And well... I know for fact sea witches can't turn into humans by themselves... Also, after I met you, well... I didn't really lie to you when I told you I decided to take a small vacation.” Viktor finished, smiling sheepishly. 

“Oh, I see.” Yuuri murmured, blushing. The thought of Viktor wanting to stay for a while on the mainland because of him had never really crossed his mind. It served to ease a little the fear within him. And the way Viktor was looking at him, full of glee and adoration, made his heart beat faster with every second that passed. 

Still, feelings aside, he needed to know. Could he trust Viktor enough to reveal him his secret? “Do you plan to resume looking for the witch soon?” He didn't want to break the moment, but he can’t delay his decision anymore. 

Viktor went quiet, a pensive expression on his face as he looked at nothing in particular. “I don't know for sure, really,” he stated quietly. “The time I’ve spent with you has been like swimming into fresh water. I don't think I've been this happy before. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with my family, but I think I've just resigned myself to live the life that’s expected of me. Besides, compared to my brothers… I'm honestly not the more suitable one to rule the kingdom.”

Yuuri couldn't say that he understood Viktor completely, but one thing he knew about was fulfilling expectations placed because of others. It wasn't easy. That was one of the main reasons why he left the sea in the first place. Hugging Viktor tightly as a way of comfort, he started to pepper the other man with small kisses alongside his chest, his neck, his lips. 

“I know how difficult it can be to deal with placed expectations,” Yuuri finally spoke, pressing one last kiss on Viktor’s lips, “I also think that what you did is incredibly brave. It's not easy to break from the path that has already been set out by other people beforehand.”

The look of pure adoration that Viktor gave to Yuuri was incomparable to anything else he had seen. It made his stomach feel full of butterflies, flapping their wings at an uncontrollable speed and making him giddy. 

“You don't know how happy it makes me hearing you say that,” Viktor raised himself to kiss Yuuri again, this time slower, more intimate than any other kiss they’ve briefly shared. 

Talking after that was forgotten, both lost in the bliss of having each other‘s bodies pressed against one another. 

\------------------–------------------

Yuuri knew Viktor deserved the truth, yet... he was scared, more than that, he was terrified. Nobody, not even Phichit, knew about his secret. As Viktor himself had said the day they met, humans didn't take well what they didn't know, even when Phichit had been the best friend he could ever ask for at land, Yuuri had never been able to muster enough courage to tell him his secret. 

To be fair, Viktor was a different case altogether, he knew about his people’s existence. Hell, he had been unknowingly looking for Yuuri, even if it was only to seek help finding the Celestial Stone. Most importantly, Viktor was also escaping from a setup destiny. 

But, just like Yuuri, it's not like he was opposed to the notion of seeing his family again. And that was the thing - that was what Yuuri was afraid the most. Because, what if Viktor got tired of him? What if he decided that life as a king was much better than alongside Yuuri and then took his stone? 

Even Yuuri knew it was a totally irrational thought to have, being that Viktor had done nothing but prove that he was a remarkable person. Always respecting Yuuri’s wishes, never pressuring him into anything he didn't want.

_But... What if he decides he wants to become a king after all?_ Yuuri’s traitorous conscience provided, again and again, and _again_ like a broken record. Every time he thought about telling Viktor who he was, about laying himself bare for the other man to see, every time he was just about to utter the words his brain voiced that same thought. And no matter how ridiculous Yuuri knew it was, even if Viktor decided to leave him he knew the merman wasn’t going to rob him from the only thing he required to stay on the mainland. Even when Yuuri logically knew all of that, his body betrayed them and his mouth kept quiet. No matter what, he found himself in a conundrum he didn't know how to solve, especially since their stay in the cabin was coming to an end. 

It was over a week after Viktor told Yuuri his story, a week filled with trepidation and guilt, when Yuuri decided enough was enough. Viktor had trusted him enough to tell him everything he had wanted to know, _and how did I repay him? By keeping the truth about myself hidden._ Maybe he would lose Viktor entirely after the other man knew he had been actively lying to him, maybe he would understand Yuuri yet still not find him good enough for him to stay by his side. Yuuri didn't know which option would break his heart the most. 

But maybe, just maybe everything would turn out all right. And as he looked at Viktor’s sleeping form, soft and peaceful and pliant against him, he knew he would take whatever odds he had. And just as the other man’s eyelashes began to flutter open and just as Yuuri pressed a soft kiss against Viktor’s lips, relishing in the soft sigh that escaped from his lover’s lips, he made his decision. 

\------------------–------------------

Viktor knew something was wrong with Yuuri. While they had grown physically close since the day he took him to see the corals, sometimes - more often than not - the other man seemed distant, troubled even. _Had he changed his mind about me?_ It didn't seem like it, Yuuri hadn't refused any of his advances and hadn't stopped with his own either. But still, something was constantly on the other man’s mind and whatever it was it wasn't something pleasurable. Viktor could see it in the way his brows would furrow sometimes, or the way Yuuri would look at him at the moments he thought Viktor wasn’t looking. It almost felt like a throwback of how things were before their first kiss, but something felt different from those looks of longing Yuuri used to give him. This time they were charged with something sadder, something Viktor wished he could kiss to make it better, to have his lover in his arms and reassure him that everything would turn out okay. But Viktor didn’t even know what that thing that needed to turn better was, and if there was something he’d hate the most, it was to give Yuuri false hope. 

So he waited, and acted as if he didn’t notice those sad lingering eyes, and maybe, just maybe he gave Yuuri extra goodnight kisses longer and deeper and giving himself fully at the human and maybe pressed himself harder against the other man at nights, well, maybe it was with the hope that Yuuri would hear him, that Yuuri would know that he was there for him. So that his beloved one would understand that Viktor was always going to be there for him, no matter what. 

\------------------–------------------

They had gone shopping for groceries that day, Yuuri telling Viktor one of his endless stories about him and Phichit’s adventures back in the city. Viktor enjoyed them a lot. He always wondered if he and Yuuri were going to be able to make enough memories like the ones Yuuri was telling him about him and his roommate. 

He also wondered if he could ever go with Yuuri to the city. He wanted to see the skyscrapers and walk around the shopping district and have the opportunity to spoil Yuuri with gifts. He’d recently learned the term humans used for their relationship was boyfriends. And that just like merfolks, sometimes it required to give their significant other a token that showed the appreciation they have for one another. If they were back at his kingdom Viktor would shower Yuuri with pearls and the most extravagant stones he could find. He had noticed the elegant bracelet his lover wore all the time around his ankle, and maybe Viktor could give them thousands of those back at the castle.

But most of all, he wondered if he could keep living with the man over there. Yuuri had told him the first days after Viktor arrived that he needed to go back eventually. He offered him to pay for the cabin so that Viktor could stay longer if he wanted to, but the merman knew that he didn’t want to be alone in the cabin. While the human world was interesting enough, what kept Viktor offshore was not the novelty of discovering a new culture, but the fact that Yuuri was alongside him as he navigated through all of the wonders that were the humans and their inventions. Without Yuuri there was no point in staying. So maybe he could suggest the idea to Yuuri, that they could be the same as he and Phichit already were. The concept of living with other people to share expenses while leaving the family home was something Viktor found exciting, and maybe he could do that too alongside Yuuri.

“I love it when you tell me these stories,” commented Viktor, looking at their joined hands. He took one big breath and then, unable to contain his nervousness, he took a leap of faith, “Do you think I could go back with you to the city?” 

Yuuri halted in his steps, looking at him with disbelieving eyes, “A-are you serious?” 

“Y-yes. I mean - I know you can't stay in the cabin forever, and well - I guess I would have to go back to my family to tell them I'm fine and that I would forfeit my right to the throne.” Looking at Yuuri’s wide eyes he rushed to keep talking, “But I'm sure they would understand and won't have a problem with me coming back here. A-and I just really want to keep seeing you, unless you don't want to, that is.” By that point, he could feel the warmth on his cheeks, embarrassed that he was pretty much just rambling. 

Yuuri took one sudden step close to him, silencing him with a kiss. _That’s a good reaction, better than a straight-up refusal,_ his brain supplied. 

“I would love nothing more than that, Viktor,” Yuuri admitted, smiling brightly. 

The merman found his heart filling with joy, and he was about to kiss Yuuri back senseless, not caring that they were still in the middle of the street, when suddenly Yuuri’s expression darkened.

“I would love nothing more,” he repeated, this time slower “But, Viktor, I-I think we need to talk.” 

Viktor’s face fell. He couldn't guess what was going on with Yuuri and he found himself filled with dread. “Is something wrong, Yuuri?” he managed to ask as a shaky smile started to form on his face. There was a tingling in his eyes that he wasn’t really familiar with, nonetheless, he tried to maintain his composure. 

“Not with you, Viktor,” Yuuri rushed to say. “It’s me. I mean it's- something you don't know about me, something I've been hiding from you. If you want to go with me to the city it's only fair you know this first.” 

That somehow calmed Viktor a little. He was pretty sure there was nothing about Yuuri that could change his mind about wanting to be with him, yet the fear remained. He pushed that feeling aside as he spoke, “I’m sure whatever it is, it will be fine.” 

“I think you should hear it first, but... Can we talk about it back in the cabin, please?” Yuuri asked, fear evident in his eyes. 

“Yes, of course.” He wasn’t about to deny his boyfriend a request as simple as that one. 

With that, Yuuri squeezed his hand harder and swiftly started to walk them back towards the cabin. It was the longest walk Viktor ever took. His heart kept beating hard, breath quickened by the uncertainty of the current situation. 

Once they arrived, Yuuri signaled the couch for them to sit, and Viktor followed suit. He noticed how the other man avoided his eyes, clearly nervous. It almost felt like a déjà vu, but this times the roles had turned, so Viktor opted for bringing the other man close to his body, hugging him and petting his hair, hoping that his actions were as soothing as Yuuri’s had been when their positions were the other way around. 

“You told me this once, and I wholeheartedly mean it when I say it back to you. It’s okay if you don't want to tell me. Nothing you say is going to make me want to leave you,” Viktor murmured. 

A beat passed, and it almost looked like Yuuri wasn’t going to say anything after all. 

“I’m a sea witch!” he suddenly blurted out.

It took a moment for Viktor to process what Yuuri’d just said. “What?” he asked, perplexed. 

“I came here five years ago.” Yuuri didn't dare to stop now, if he did maybe he wouldn't be able to tell Viktor the entire truth. If he stopped, maybe Viktor would leave him before he could clear everything up, so he continued without a pause. “The night you felt the call to the seashore it was probably my magic calling for you. If I remember correctly I think it was a full moon and those are the times my magic peaks, and I release the extra power I have inside me. I also sort of suspected who you were, I mean I’ve never heard your name before, but I remember tales of silver-haired nobility of the merfolk, so yeah - I'm sorry I led you to believe otherwise.” 

Yuuri was able to feel how tears were starting to run down his cheeks, but he pushed past them, he wasn't going to stop now. “I know what it is to feel the pressure of expectations placed by others and that's exactly why I left home. I didn't want people coming to me just because they thought I was powerful, I wanted people to like me for who I was, so I just looked for the Celestial Stone and then ran away. I'm sorry Viktor, please, believe me, I never wanted to deceive you, and if you don't want to be with me anymore I completely understand,” Yuuri finished as he hiccuped, running his hands across his face to wipe the tears away. 

That was indeed quite the revelation, Viktor didn't know what to say, his mind blank after Yuuri confessing being the exact creature he had been looking for, so he asked the first thing that came to his mind instead, “But... you have legs?” The moment he felt Yuuri’s flinch he wanted to kick himself for the sheer stupidity of the question. 

“Yes, I do... Y-you see my ankle bracelet?” Yuuri asked, pushing himself away as he pointed at the object. “That's the Celestial Stone at the center. It’s what allows me to stay as a human.” Looking back at Viktor, he continued, “You are right, sea witches can't turn into humans by themselves, we have magic, but we need external objects to wield it. For me, I needed the stone to keep my human form for an extended period of time.” 

“Well, that's - wow... A lot of information,” Viktor said, unable to think of something else. 

“I know, I'm so sorry,” Yuuri apologized again. “I totally understand if you want to leave me after this.” 

That seemed to get Viktor in the right mindset immediately, “What?! No!” he exclaimed. “I don't want to leave you. Yeah, it's a lot to take in, but I told you, nothing you do or say is going to make me want to leave, and this is no exception.” Lifting Yuuri’s chin up with his fingers, he gave him a small kiss. “I can understand why you didn't tell me immediately and I now appreciate more than anything you trusting me enough to tell me.” 

“I'm so glad,” Yuuri whispered, pressing their lips together once more. “For so long I felt like I was deceiving you, like I was returning your trust with lies.”

“Silly Yuuri, we all have different times that we’re comfortable to speak up, that’s all,” was Viktor’s simple reply. As if everything was alright and nothing had changed. 

And maybe that was true after all. Viktor accepted him for who he was, and he wasn’t trying to take his stone away. He had said so himself, he was willing to forfeit his claim to the throne to follow Yuuri into the city, why would anything be different now? “So, do you still want to go with me to the city?” 

“More than anything!” he answered excitedly. “But, I think we need to do something first. Have you ever contacted your family since you left?” 

“I mean, once in a while, I talk to the fishes by the river so they can send them messages, so they know I'm fine, but I haven't seen them since I left.” 

“Well, that won't do,” Viktor admonished kindly, caressing Yuuri’s cheek, erasing the trail his tears had left behind. “They need to see you to know what a marvelous person you have become. So we’ll do this - we are going to go together to the sea, and we are going to visit our families to tell them we are okay, but that we choose to live on the mainland.” 

“You’ll go with me to meet my family, really?” Yuuri asked blushing. Meeting the parents seemed so official, just like the rom-coms Phichit loved to marathon after a stressful week.

“I would love to!” Viktor smiled as he placed a kiss on Yuuri’s neck. “Would you like to go with me to my kingdom?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yes.” 

“Then it's settled,” Viktor whispered. He kissed Yuuri one more time. “We’ll go whenever you feel ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll really really appreciate if you guys tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr [Briapia](https://briapia95.tumblr.com) If you want to send an ask. AND I’m on twitter now [Briapia_](https://www.twitter.com/briapia_) If you guys want to talk


End file.
